<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anemone by Zanya (caidanu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908812">Anemone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya'>Zanya (caidanu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EC Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Loves, Romance, RoyEd weekly drabble prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had invited him to come along this time, but Ed hadn't realized how similar some of their broken pieces were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EC Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anemone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the RoyEd Events weekly prompt, which was flower. </p>
<p>Didn't think I would make this week's prompt but this idea came to me while I was at work this morning so here it is! Normally I probably would have spent more time exploring this topic with them so maybe at some point down the road the boys will revisit some aspect of this ^^</p>
<p>This is definitely in the same verse as <i>Existential Crisis</i>... hmm, after EC and probably at least a year + into their relationship???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed shielded his eyes with his right arm and looked up into the cloudless sky. The flock of birds migrating back to Amestris had caught his attention. Early spring had come in gradually, with little rain, slowly leaving the bitter cold of last winter behind. He was grateful the sun had already warmed the gentle breeze of the wind. </p>
<p>The dull ache of his joints, instead of the intense sharp pain the cold had brought upon him, allowed him a clarity he hadn’t felt since the first deep freeze had hit central two months ago, when the new year had come.  </p>
<p>“Do you want me to leave?” he asked. “I can wait in your car.” </p>
<p>Roy stood still, hands in his coat pocket. “No, I’d like for you to stay.” </p>
<p>His eyes settled on a single, small flower that had bloomed. A blue Anemone. He remembered Winry once telling them they meant faded hope. Ed had never given it much thought—they were a wild flower that grew wherever they could catch root, but now... </p>
<p>Roy probably knew what they meant as well and to have one sprouting here of all places... </p>
<p>Ed wanted to stamp it out. Sink his hands into the dewy wet dirt and dig it out and tear it to shreds, but he didn’t dare. A slight hitch of breath beside him distracted him. Ed glanced over, his eyes sliding slightly upwards to Roy’s. A stain of wet lay across Roy’s pale cheek.  </p>
<p>Before he could turn away, Roy gently smiled, took his hand, and squeezed.  </p>
<p>“It’s very fitting to have one of these growing here.” Roy’s voice was clipped, mechanical. “Gracia will likely never remarry, and Elicia will grow up without a father. The intelligence in the military has never been the same. Never quite as good.”   </p>
<p>Hearing Roy’s voice stirred memories in him, reminding him of how he felt after the Promised Day. It wasn’t the words. No. To most they would simply convey normal grief, but instead, it was what Roy hadn’t said with his words but with the sheer desolate loss and hurt in his voice. Empty. The type of emptiness that consumes and destroys if left unchecked.  </p>
<p>Ed felt his eyes tear up over those thoughts. He had been devoured by that feeling before. Even now as his memories twisted in his mind, he could feel it trying to claw its way to the surface. It only took one brief look at Roy to remind him of why they were here, and what he wanted to give Roy. The same safe, comforting feeling that Roy gave to him, freely, without asking for anything in return.  </p>
<p>This was Roy’s day. He would be damned if he made this about him.  </p>
<p>“They won part of the battle in their own way when they took him.” Roy’s voice cut through his thoughts.  </p>
<p>Ed looked at Roy again, this time more closely than before. The look in Roy’s eyes...  </p>
<p>Then it struck him, and he could hardly believe he had never realized it until now. “You loved him.” Ed simply said. There was no malice or surprise or accusation in his voice.  </p>
<p>Roy’s eyes widened slightly. “Would it bother you if I said yes?” </p>
<p>“No,” Ed quietly said. “It makes sense.” Back in the tunnels all those years ago when Roy had almost destroyed Envy. The anger, the hatred, the raw thirst for vengeance... Ed had chalked it up to Roy wanting to protect his friend like he wanted to protect them all. “Losing someone you love is enough to make you wanna go mad. The guilt, it settles down like weight tied in your heart and gets heavier. Everyone says time heals all wounds, but I don't know if the ache ever completely goes away. At least not completely.” </p>
<p>“You make it seem as if you’ve been through the same.”  </p>
<p>“I think,” Ed paused. He had never been sure what he had felt back then. The budding of something? The potential for more? “I think it could have been love if he hadn’t died. I dunno if it ever had the chance to be more than wishful thinking.”  </p>
<p>“That it still weighs heavily in your heart I think is proof enough it was more than wishful thinking? </p>
<p>“Maybe.” Ed stood there quietly mulling it over. “You don’t have to go through it alone anymore.”  His eyes met Roy’s. “You know... for a long time, before we got together, I thought all that crap people said about moving on was a load of bullshit, but bein’ with you makes it easier to bear.” He took Roy’s right hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. “Does me being here make it easier for you? Does it help even a little?” </p>
<p>Roy reached up and moved his hand along his cheek. Ed immediately leaned into the touch, momentarily closing his eyes so he could burn this moment into memory. Soak up every ounce of affection between them.  </p>
<p>“Yes, that's why I asked you to come with me. You keep me grounded, Edward. Remind me that there is still a part of me that is worth fighting for. That perhaps I’m not the monster I thought I was, and how important it is to not lose myself to my grief.” Roy hand moved lower until his jaw and tilted it up. “You are a gift I hardly deserve.” He leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.  </p>
<p>When Ed felt the warmth of Roy’s mouth leave his own, he opened his eyes and smiled softly. He felt a slight sting in his eyes at Roy’s words. “Damn right I am.” His voice wavered a little. “And don’t ever forget it.” </p>
<p>He turned back towards the headstone, unwilling to allow his emotions to overwhelm him. Not this time. Not today.  </p>
<p>A quiet pause fell between them before Ed’s eyes fell on the flower again. He gently nudged Roy with his arm. “It doesn’t belong here.” He bent down and plucked it out of the ground. “Winry once told me what these stand for. Pretty little things and they grow everywhere.”  </p>
<p>Roy stooped down next to him. “It’s hard to believe something so small and beautiful can carry such a heavy weight to it.”  </p>
<p>Ed gave Roy a curious look. “I think as men of science we should start our own tradition.” He held out his hand for Roy to take it.  </p>
<p>“Oh? What tradition would that be?” Roy asked.  </p>
<p>He patted the front of Roy’s coat. “I think we should give our own meaning.” He tucked the small blue flower into the front pocket of Roy’s coat. “And whenever we find one, we keep it as a reminder of what we have instead of what we lost.”  </p>
<p>“I would love that, Edward.” Roy gave Ed a small smile of his own.  </p>
<p>He put his arm around Roy and exhaled a quiet sigh. When Roy’s hand reached out to touch the tombstone, Ed felt a squeeze to his hand. He understood the difficulty of saying goodbye each visit, and yet the end inevitably came. But this time, Roy wouldn’t have to say goodbye on his own. Ed would be here to help him bear that heavy weight.  </p>
<p>“Goodbye, old friend.” Roy stood up, bringing Ed along with him. “Until next time.”  </p>
<p>As they walked back the way they came, Ed leaned his head on Roy’s shoulder. Their footsteps were silent, leaving vague imprints on the grass, still soft and wet from the morning dew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>